Contra todas as chances
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: O que você faria sem o amor da sua vida? Quando Harry finalmente descobre a quem pertence seu coração, já pode ser tarde demais. Songfic: Against All Odds, de Phil Collins. H&Hr. CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Confissão

Disclaimer. Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

Sinopse: O que você faria sem o amor da sua vida? Quando Harry finalmente descobre a quem pertence seu coração, já pode ser tarde demais.

Songfic: _Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)_ – Phil Collins – Versão: Mariah Carey & West Life.

_**Contra todas as chances**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Confissão **_

_How can I just let you walk away  
Como posso simplesmente deixar você ir embora,  
Just let you leave without a trace  
Simplesmente deixar você partir sem um vestígio,  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
Enquanto permaneço aqui segurando cada suspiro com você?  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all  
Você é a única que realmente me conheceu..._

A noite está fria e nevoenta e algumas gotas de chuva umedecem as ruas de Londres quando um automóvel cor de platina estaciona em frente a uma residência grande e luxuosa. Harry Potter desce do automóvel e oferece a mão à sua acompanhante.

– Obrigada, Harry. É bom ver que ainda existem cavalheiros.

– É claro que existem, você só tem que saber aonde procurar... – ele responde com um sorriso. Hermione se permite apreciar esse sorriso por um instante – Vamos entrar? – ele pergunta tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

– Claro, vamos – ela responde acompanhando-o para o interior da mansão.

Lá dentro, a elegante festa em homenagem às bodas de trinta anos dos Granger está em seu auge e Hermione e Harry são amavelmente recebidos pelo casal.

– Que bom que veio, querida! – a sra.Granger vem ao encontro da filha e a abraça logo que a vê entrar no salão.

– E você também, Harry. É um prazer tê-lo conosco – o pai de Hermione estende a mão para Harry, cumprimentando-o cordialmente.

– Obrigado, sr.Granger. O prazer é todo meu...

– Harry, por que não trouxe Gina com você?

– Na verdade, ela tinha outros planos, sra. Granger.

– Oh, que pena! Mas está tudo bem entre vocês, não é?

– Sim, está tudo bem.

– Que bom, querido. Mas já que Gina não está aqui, você pode dançar com Hermione...

– O Harry não gosta muito de dançar, mamãe...

– Tudo bem, Hermione. Com você vale a pena arriscar... Se você não se importar, é claro.

– Por que eu me importaria? – Hermione responde com um sorriso e aceita o convite de Harry – Desculpe a minha mãe ter ficado fazendo perguntas sobre a Gina... às vezes ela sabe ser bem indiscreta... – ela afirma durante a dança.

– Não tem problema, eu não me importo.

– Principalmente porque você acabou mentindo um pouco, não foi?

– Mentindo?

– Na verdade as coisas entre você e Gina não estão muito bem, não é?

– Não, pra dizer a verdade não. Mas como você sabe? Ela te disse alguma coisa?

– Não, ela não me disse nada, mas eu conheço você o bastante pra perceber que algo não está bem.

– É, você está certa, nós não estamos muito bem.

A confissão de Harry desperta sentimentos distintos em Hermione; por um lado, sente um certo pesar por saber que a relação de seus amigos não vai bem, mas por outro lado, uma pequena chama de esperança parece acender-se em seu interior.

– O problema com a Gina é que ela não quer admitir que não está mais dando certo; mas eu não a culpo, é uma situação difícil... Sabe quando a sua vida está exatamente como deveria ser, mas de repente você percebe que não era isso que queria e que está seguindo o caminho errado?

– Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Por isso terminei com o Rony; apesar de ter passado muito tempo tentando convencer a mim mesma do contrário, eu percebi que o meu destino não era ao lado dele... Mas eu sinto por ele não ter aceitado muito bem a minha decisão...

– Não é pra menos, uma coisa assim nunca é fácil de aceitar. Principalmente porque o Rony não é de aceitar nada numa boa... Mas o que eu não entendo é por que ele tem estado estranho comigo desde que vocês terminaram...

– É mesmo?

– É, como se a culpa fosse minha por você ter rompido com ele...

O comentário de Harry faz Hermione refletir por um momento. Será que seus sentimentos eram assim tão óbvios?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o passar da noite, Harry nota que Hermione parece distraída e distante; há um bom tempo tinha se afastado dizendo que ia ao toalete e ainda não havia voltado.

– Oi, até que enfim te encontrei... – ela a encontra na varanda, contemplando o céu noturno – O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – ele pergunta chegando próximo a ela.

Ela se sobressalta ao ouvir a voz dele e se volta para encará-lo.

– Pensando.

– Pensando no quê?

– Na vida.

– Nossa, mas que misteriosa! – ele comenta com bom humor. Ela dá apenas um sorriso discreto – Está tudo bem?

– Está, claro, está tudo bem, é só que... Harry, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... – ela responde encarando-o com uma expressão séria.

– Pode dizer, estou ouvindo.

– Eu... eu estou... feliz que você tenha vindo comigo. Eu só queria agradecer, só isso.

– Ora, Hermione, você sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa por você, não sabe? – Harry diz com um sorriso amável.

– Eu sei, Harry. Eu também faria tudo por você... – ela responde também sorrindo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de algumas horas, Hermione e Harry se despedem dos pais dela e deixam a festa.

– Você está muito calada hoje, Hermione. Está tudo bem mesmo? – Harry pergunta quando já está há alguns minutos dirigindo e nota que Hermione apenas olha pela janela do carro, em silêncio.

– Eu estou bem, só estou... pensando numa coisa... – ela responde voltando sua atenção para ele.

– Em que coisa?

– Não é nada, esqueça.

– Às vezes um pouco de nada quer dizer muita coisa... – Harry comenta em um tom descontraído, tentando incentivá-la a falar.

– Está bem, eu digo. Na verdade, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa – Hermione afirma encarando Harry.

– Pode perguntar – ele também se volta pra ela, aproveitando que estão em um sinal fechado.

– Harry... você acha que é possível seguir amando alguém a vida toda, mesmo que esse amor não tenha a menor chance de ser correspondido?

Harry sustenta o olhar de Hermione por um momento, aparentemente refletindo sobre a pergunta.

– Eu acho que sim – ele responde com uma expressão séria no rosto – Se você ama de verdade, não deve desistir; mesmo contra todas as possibilidades...

– Verdade? Bem, então eu fico feliz que você pense assim, Harry... – Hermione diz com um sorriso animador quando o sinal abre e Harry devolve o sorriso, seguindo seu caminho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já passa da meia-noite quando Harry dirige pela estrada que leva ao sul de Londres; devido ao adiantado da hora, não há muito movimento, por isso ele se sobressalta ao ouvir a buzina de um carro, provavelmente querendo ultrapassá-lo. Ele reduz a velocidade, dando passagem ao outro carro, mas ao invés de ultrapassá-lo, o carro acaba se chocando com a lateral de seu carro antes de seguir adiante. A súbita pancada faz com que Harry perca momentaneamente o controle da direção. 

– HARRY, CUIDADO! – ele escuta Hermione gritar logo antes do carro sair da estrada e capotar duas vezes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando toma consciência do que está acontecendo, Harry se vê no interior do carro, de cabeça para baixo. O primeiro pensamento que lhe vêm à mente é Hermione e ele fica aliviado ao encontrá-la a seu lado, mas logo sente o pânico crescer ao perceber que ela está desacordada.

– Hermione? – ela a chama ansioso, mas ela não responde.

Ele tenta aproximar-se mais dela e então vê o combustível vazando do carro; com o perigo iminente de uma explosão, Harry se apressa em sair com Hermione do veículo. Ele a tira do carro e a carrega no colo, caminhando alguns passos de volta à estrada; quando já estão a uma distância segura do veículo, Harry deita Hermione no chão, apoiando seus ombros e tenta desesperadamente reanimá-la.

– Hermione... acorde, por favor... Hermione!

Ela abre os olhos lentamente e demora alguns segundos até focalizar o rosto de Harry e reconhecê-lo.

– Harry... que bom que... está aqui... – Hermione diz quase em um sussurro.

Nesse instante, Harry percebe o sangue escorrer pela testa dela e sente o medo e o pânico tomarem conta de si; ele nem sequer pensa no fato de que também deve estar ferido porque nesse momento, não consegue sentir nada a não ser preocupação por Hermione.

– Hermione, você vai ficar bem. Eu vou buscar ajuda e...

– Não... não me deixe sozinha... – ela pede em um tom de súplica.

– Mas...

– Por favor... fique...

– Está bem, eu fico – Harry atende ao pedido de Hermione, ainda que seja irracional; nesse momento, fazer a vontade dela lhe parece ser a coisa certa – Tudo vai ficar bem – ele afirma com a intenção de acalmá-la.

– Harry... – ela sussurra o nome dele enquanto toca seu rosto com uma das mãos.

– Você vai ficar bem, Hermione. Você vai ficar bem... – ele continua a repetir, desejando convencer a si mesmo.

– Harry, eu... preciso dizer... – Hermione se esforça para falar, ainda tocando o rosto de Harry – Eu te amo... você é... o meu amor... de verdade...

Por um momento, Harry achou que ela estivesse delirando ou que fosse algum efeito de seus ferimentos; não podia ser real o que ela havia acabado de dizer. Mas no instante em que seu olhar encontra o dela, ele vê a verdade refletida nos olhos castanhos de Hermione, atingindo-o em cheio e, neste instante, ele pode sentir a compreensão mútua entre eles.

– Hermione, eu...

– Eu te amo, Harry... eu te amo...

A voz de Hermione vai sumindo enquanto ela desliza a mão pelo rosto de Harry, perdendo os sentidos novamente.

– Hermione... Hermione! – Harry volta a chamá-la, mas dessa vez ela não responde. O desespero cresce dentro dele ao sentir Hermione desfalecer em seus braços, enquanto ambos são iluminados pelas chamas do carro na estrada deserta.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**_Nota da autora: _**

**_Oi povo! Estou ansiosa pra saber o que acharam do 1º capítulo da minha mais nova fic, por isso, não esqueçam: deixem reviews, ok? Sugestões, dúvidas, elogios ou mesmo críticas, sempre serão bem vindos. _**

**_Bjks! _**

**_Estelar_**

**_PS: Sim, a cena do acidente realmente foi inspirada no último episódio da 3ª temporada de The OC, mas pra saber se a inspiração parou por aqui ou não, vão ter que ler os próximos capítulos..._**


	2. Culpa

_**Capítulo 2 – Culpa **_

_How can you just walk away from me  
Como você pode simplesmente afastar-se de mim,  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Quando tudo que posso fazer é observar você partir?  
__'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
Pois nós dividimos o riso e a dor  
And even shared the tears  
E até mesmo dividimos as lágrimas.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
Você é a única que realmente me conheceu..._

O dia amanhece com os primeiros raios de sol começando a entrar pela janela da sala de espera do hospital. Harry já está ali há algumas horas, à espera de notícias de Hermione; havia sido liberado durante a madrugada, com o braço esquerdo enfaixado e alguns cortes suturados. Ele não tinha tido sequer noção de que seu braço estava quebrado até ter chegado ao hospital; na hora do acidente, tinha carregado Hermione no colo e não tinha sentido nada, sua mente e seu corpo estavam tomados pelo desespero, exatamente como agora. Quando tinha chamado a emergência na noite anterior, Hermione havia sido atendida imediatamente, mas até agora ainda não havia novidade, a não ser que seu estado era grave. 

Sentados ao lado de Harry, estão os pais de Hermione; Harry tinha avisado-lhes do acidente há algumas horas e desde que haviam chegado os dois tinham estado ali, angustiados, ansiosos por alguma notícia. 

- Querido, por que não vai pra casa? Você precisa descansar... – a mãe de Hermione sugere gentilmente para Harry. 

- Obrigado, sra. Granger, mas eu estou bem. Além disso, eu também quero ficar com Hermione... 

Os pais de Hermione não culparam Harry pelo acidente, ao contrário, lhe agradeceram por ter salvado a vida dela, tirando-a do carro antes que explodisse, mas ainda assim, isso não o impede de culpar a si mesmo...

_Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado quando estava dirigindo... ou devíamos ter aparatado direto em casa... Mas nada disso importa agora, a verdade é que ela pode morrer e eu não posso fazer nada... _

Harry sente uma dor imensa comprimindo seu peito, sufocando-o, mas que não tem relação alguma com seus ferimentos e sim com a angústia que está sentindo neste momento. O medo de perder Hermione o deixa em um estado de choque, fazendo-o relembrar o acidente e o longo e terrível momento em que lágrimas de desespero molharam seu rosto quando Hermione desmaiou em seus braços e ele achou que tudo havia terminado. E como se isso não bastasse, a lembrança das palavras dela em seus últimos instantes de consciência permanece forte em sua mente, como se ele ainda pudesse ouvi-la dizer _Eu te amo... você é... o meu amor... de verdade... __Eu te amo, Harry... eu te amo... "_

- _Será que ela disse aquilo por causa da angústia da situação? Pode ser, mas... ela parecia estar tão certa do que dizia, aquilo parecia ser tão... verdadeiro..._

Confuso com os sentimentos de Hermione e até mesmo com os seus próprios, Harry sente o medo dominá-lo por completo, sobretudo ao relembrar o tom de despedida das palavras dela. 

- _Isso não pode acontecer... Hermione não pode... eu não conseguiria.. não!_ – ele pensa consigo mesmo enquanto sente suas mãos tremerem. 

- Onde ela está? – a voz irritada de Rony sobressalta Harry, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. 

- Ela está em observação, ainda não pudemos vê-la – ele responde ficando de pé e apressando-se em encontrar Rony, que acaba de entrar na sala de espera do hospital. 

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, não é? 

- Não sabemos, Rony. Ela ficou muito ferida no acidente... – Harry informa com pesar. 

Rony encara Harry com um olhar de raiva e se afasta em direção aos pais de Hermione. Confuso com o comportamento dele, Harry volta a sentar-se sozinho e a mergulhar em sua própria angústia. 

Passado algum tempo em que o silêncio prevalece na sala, um dos médicos que haviam atendido Hermione vem até eles. Todos rapidamente se levantam e o questionam. 

- Com ela está? 

- Ela vai ficar bem? 

- Nós podemos vê-la? 

Harry, Rony e os pais de Hermione escutam preocupados enquanto o médico explica que o estado de Hermione é grave, que ela infelizmente continua desacordada e correndo risco de vida, já que continua em um estado de coma profundo. 

- Não sabemos quando ou até mesmo **se** ela vai acordar – o médico continua a dizer – Infelizmente agora nós só podemos esperar... 

Harry ouve essas palavras como se fossem uma piada de muito mau gosto. 

- _Não pode ser verdade, Hermione em estado de coma, sem saber se há chance de acordar... isso não pode estar acontecendo... _

- ... se quiserem podem vê-la agora, mas somente por alguns minutos e apenas dois pessoas no máximo de cada vez – o dr. Shephard informa e imediatamente o Sr. e a sra. Granger o acompanham até o quarto onde está Hermione, deixando Harry e Rony à sós na sala de espera. 

- A culpa é sua! 

- O quê? – Harry se surpreende com a acusação de Rony. 

- Você não cuidou dela como devia e agora ela pode morrer! – Rony continua a insistir de forma agressiva. 

A irritação dele só faz com que Harry se sinta ainda pior. 

- A culpa é toda sua! 

- Você tem razão, é minha culpa, mas eu já estou me sentindo péssimo por isso, você não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara! – Harry exclama irritado diante da acusação de Rony. 

Rony não diz mais nada por enquanto, apenas se afasta mal humorado. 

- Eu devia estar lá... – ele comenta mais para si mesmo do que para Harry. 

- E por que não estava? – Harry questiona ainda irritado. 

- Porque ela não quis! – Rony responde alteando a voz – Porque não era comigo que ela queria estar! – ele explode, voltando a encarar Harry com uma expressa ode fúria e em seguida sai da sala, desaparatando pouco depois. 

Harry fica confuso com a atitude de Rony, mas não tem muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois os pais de Hermione retornam à sala de espera e lhe dão permissão para vê-la. 

Ao entrar no quarto, ele a vê deitada na cama, ligada a aparelhos, profundamente adormecida. 

- _Isso só pode ser um pesadelo... – Harry pensa enquanto aproxima-se da cama. _

Uma parte dele espera infantilmente que Hermione acorde, levante e lhe diga que tudo não passa de uma brincadeira. Mas isso não acontece; ela permanece descordada, sem dar qualquer indício de estar sentindo alguma coisa. 

- Isso não pode acontecer, você não pode me deixar, Hermione, não pode! Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse te trazer de volta porque eu preciso de você... preciso ouvir a sua voz, ver o seu sorriso... aquele sorriso que sempre me fez sentir melhor e que me deu ânimo pra seguir em frente... Eu não posso perder você, Hermione... – ele segura a mão dela e a sente fria e distante; o toque o faz lembrar o momento em que ela tocou seu rosto e lhe disse que o amava – _Eu devia ter dito alguma coisa... agora me sinto culpado por isso também... _

Instantes depois, uma das enfermeiras avisa a Harry que ele precisa sair; assim, ele deixa o quarto de Hermione com a certeza de algo que sempre soube: estaria completamente perdido sem ela... 

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**_N/A: Oi gente! A fic está de volta! Muito obrigada a Ananda e Flá pelas reviews. _**

**_Espero mais reviews, tá? _**

**_Bjks!!_**

**_PS: Dr. Shephard - a autora adora Grey's Anatomy... _**


	3. Ausência

_**Capítulo 3 – Ausência **_

_So take a look at me now  
Então olhe para mim agora,  
Oh there's just an empty space  
Existe apenas um espaço vazio.  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
E não sobrou nada aqui para me fazer recordar  
Just the memory of your face  
Apenas a lembrança do seu rosto..._

_  
_

Tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Cada coisa em seu lugar. Era exatamente o modo como Harry esperava encontrar o apartamento de Hermione. Apesar de ela já estar ausente há vários dias, tudo continua do jeito que havia deixado.

- Olá... você está bem? – Harry cumprimenta Bichento, que logo vai em sua direção.

Ele segura o gato com a mão direita – a esquerda ainda está imobilizada – e o afaga com carinho. Bichento ronrona alto e Harry o leva até a cozinha.

- Você também sente muito a falta dela, não é? – ele comenta enquanto enche a tigela com ração. Bichento o encara com seus grandes olhos amarelos antes de começar a comer – Eu também sinto... tanto que chega a doer...

Desde que havia recebido alta do hospital, Harry vem todos os dias ao apartamento de Hermione para alimentar Bichento e ver como está tudo, mas o lugar vazio e o silêncio só o fazem ficar mais deprimido. Praticamente todo o restante do tempo ele passa no hospital com Hermione, lhe fazendo companhia, ainda que ela sequer possa sentir sua presença.

Harry fica ali, observando Bichento comer durante alguns minutos até que ele se dá por satisfeito e abandona a cozinha rapidamente; Harry o segue até o quarto de Hermione.

- Não faça bagunça, Bichento! – ele exclama ao ver o gato pular sobre a mesa de cabeceira – Quando Hermione volta r e encontrar algo fora do lugar eu é quem vou levar a culpa... – ele comenta tentando transmitir esperança a si mesmo enquanto apanha do chão alguns livros.

Um dos livros, o menor deles, com uma capa vermelha, cai aberto e quando Harry o apanha, reconhece a letra pequena e caprichada de Hermione; instintivamente, ele acaba lendo o que está escrito:

"_Rony me pediu em casamento hoje; isso me pegou totalmente de surpresa, eu não esperava que ele fosse toma ruma decisão assim, de repente. Mas então foi a minha vez de tomar uma decisão: eu disse não. Ele ficou muito abalado e irritado, mas não havia outra resposta possível; eu não poderia ter futuro em uma relação onde não estava sendo sincera. Mas ele não pareceu muito surpreso quando eu disse que queria outra pessoa; na verdade, eu acho que ele desconfia dos meus sentimentos pelo Harry... e isso me preocupa muito... não quero destruir a amizade deles, não quero ficar entre os dois, mas essa sempre foi a minha situação... até agora. Eu tenho certeza de que é o Harry, que ele é o cara certo, de que é com ele que eu quero ficar... no fundo eu acho que sempre soube disso, mas só agora estou tendo coragem pra admitir que sou apaixonada por ele... de verdade." _

Harry relê a página do diário de Hermione várias vezes. Então é por isso que Rony anda tão estranho comigo e a irritação dele no hospital, "_não era comigo que ela queria estar!_" de repente fazem sentido e as palavras de Hermione antes de desmaiar se tornam mais vivas do que nunca em sua mente.

Hermione me ama... ela se apaixonou por mim... foi por minha causa que ela terminou com Rony! Mas como eu nunca percebi isso? – Harry deixa sua mente vagar por inúmeras recordações de Hermione, refletindo o que ela representa em sua vida; ele relembra seus momentos juntos, desde a infância em Hogwarts até a noite do acidente...

_- Harry... você acha que é possível seguir amando alguém a vida toda, mesmo que esse amor não tenha a menor chance de ser correspondido? _

_- Eu acho que sim. Se você ama de verdade, não deve desistir; mesmo contra todas as possibilidades... _

- Ela me disse que me amava... me disse algo tão importante e eu não disse nada! Eu preciso falar com ela, preciso dizer alguma coisa, ainda que eu não saiba exatamente o quê...



* * *

No dia seguinte, de volta ao hospital, Harry se decepciona mais uma vez ao descobrir que Hermione continua na mesma, sem qualquer sinal de melhora. No entanto, os médicos recomendam à sua família e amigos para cercá-la de tudo que seja família a ela tanto quanto for por possível, pois isso poderá acelerar sua recuperação. Assim, Harry começa imediatamente a pôr em prática as recomendações médicas. Durante todo o tempo que passa com Hermione, ele fala co mela, contando-lhe histórias de sua vida, todos os detalhes de que consegue lembrar, ainda que não haja garantias de que ela esteja realmente ouvindo.

Em um final de tarde, após alguns dias assim, ele está sentado ao lado da cama dela como de costume, lendo em voz alta trechos de "_Hogwarts: uma história". _

- Embora eu odeie admitir, esse livro até que é interessante... nós podemos discutir sobre ele quando você acordar... – ele comenta em um tom de voz animado, enquanto acaricia de leve o rosto dela - ... e eu espero que isso aconteça logo...

- Harry!

Ele escuta Gina chamá-lo à porta do quarto e se volta para ela ligeiramente aborrecido. Ela entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si, consciente de que havia acabado de interromper mais um "momento" de Harry com Hermione.

- E então... como ela está? – Gina pergunta sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Harry.

- Infelizmente na mesma... – ele responde com pesar.

- Eu não entendo por que você continua fazendo isso...

- Fazendo o quê?

- Isso! Lendo pra ela, falando com ela, como se ela pudesse ouvir o u entender. Você praticamente não sai daqui! É como se a sua vida tivesse se resumido à Hermione... – Gina reclama, cruzando os braços em um gesto de impaciência.

- Eu faço tudo isso porque ela é minha amiga! – Harry responde irritado – E estar com ela pode fazer bem, ajudar na recuperação dela.

- Eu entendo. Mas ainda assim, ela não parece estar melhorando...

- Mas vai melhorar, é só uma questão de tempo!

- Está bem, está bem! Por falar em tempo, já está na hora de irmos... – Gina diz ficando de pé e dirigindo-se à porta – Você não vem? – ela pergunta ao ver que Harry continua sentado.

- Não, pode ir você. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco... – ele responde segurando a mão de Hermione.

- Certo. Faça como quiser – Gina deixa o quarto mal-humorada.

- Eu sei que você vai melhorar, Herms... – Harry acaricia a mão de Hermione com a sua – Você precisa melhorar porque eu preciso de você... sinto sua falta... Por favor, volte, Herms, volte pra mim...

**_Continua... _**

* * *

**_N/A: Olá! As coisas continuam difíceis pra o Harry e a Mione, não é? Espero que continuem acompanahndo a fic. Obrigada à marcia e harryminhavida pelas reviews! _**

**_Até o próximo capítulo! _**

**_Bjks!!_**


	4. Escuridão

**Capítulo 4 – Escuridão **

_**Take a look at me now  
Olhe para mim agora.  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
Bem, existe apenas um espaço vazio  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
E você retornar para mim está contra todas as chances,  
And that's what I've got to face  
E é isto que tenho de enfrentar...  
**_

_Está tão frio... não sinto nada a não ser o vento gélido em meu próprio interior e à minha volta... O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? _

Perdida em um estado de inconsciência, a mente de Hermione vaga por suas lembranças do passado...

"_Eu te amo, Harry... você é o meu amor de verdade..." "Cuidado, Harry!" "Você vai ficar bem..." _

_O acidente... Harry... O que aconteceu comigo? Estou morta? Não, eu saberia se estivesse; se estivesse morta, não seria capaz de lembrar o que aconteceu. Tudo parece tão nítido agora... Harry olhou bem nos meus olhos e pôde ver através deles, como portas abertas, chegando até a minha essência... Naquele momento, eu não pude negar a verdade, tive que dizer a ele exatamente o que sentia... Mas depois disso, o que aconteceu? Onde está ele? Sinto-me perdida... como se meu corpo estivesse adormecido em algum lugar frio, esperando que Harry me encontre e me leve de volta pra casa... _

* * *

Depois de ter sido mais uma vez ignorada por Harry, que a deixa voltar para casa sozinha para ficar com Hermione no hospital, Gina finalmente se Sá conta de que seu relacionamento com ele acabou de uma vez.

- Mesmo Hermione estando agora mais morta do que viva, Harry ainda prefere ficar com ela do que comigo... Acho que Rony está certo, existe algo mais entre eles, não há outra explicação... Mas isso não é justo! Harry e eu deveríamos ficar juntos, esse era pra ser o nosso destino... então por que Hermione tem que ficar entre nós dois? – ela reflete quando chega em casa sozinha – Mas talvez não tenha que ser assim, talvez quando eu falar com Harry e contar a ele que... é, desse jeito ele vai reconsiderar a nossa relação e tudo vai ficar bem, vamos voltar ao que era antes... sim, ele vai ter que fazer isso!

* * *

- Bom dia, você está hoje? – Harry cumprimenta Hermione com animação, dando um suave beijo em sua testa.

Ele senta-se ao lado dela como de costume e começa a falar com ela, mantendo o forte desejo que ela possa ouvi-lo.

- Fui visitar o Bichento hoje cedo; ele está bem, sentindo a sua falta, é claro. É uma pena que seja proibida a entrada de animais no hospital, se não eu o traria aqui pra ver você e...

_Não sei quanto tempo passou, nem há quanto tempo estou aqui... na verdade, nem sei aonde é o "aqui". Só sei que quero voltar, voltar pra junto do Harry... Consigo sentir a presença dele, sei que ele está perto, mas não consigo chegar até ele, não consigo... acordar... Por que eu não consigo acordar? Harry, por favor, me acorde... ajude-me a sair dessa escuridão... ajude-me a voltar para a vida... _

Mais tarde, neste mesmo dia, Harry e a família de Hermione são chamados pelo Dr. Shepherd para uma conversa particular.

- Infelizmente as notícias não são animadoras... – ele começa a dizer, deixando todos em um silêncio angustiado – Eu sinto muito, mas preciso informar-lhes que as chances dela acordar são mínimas...

Harry escuta as palavras do médico com total incredulidade. _É mentira... não sabe o que está dizendo... Hermione vai acordar, eu sei que vai!_

- ... Durante todas essas semanas, ela não têm demonstrado o menor sinal de uma possível recuperação, portanto eu os aconselho a aceitar que infelizmente, talvez não seja possível...

- Pare de dizer mentiras! – Harry exclama de repente em voz alta, interrompendo Dr.Shepherd – Nada disso faz sentido, ela vai acordar sim! – ele continua agora quase aos gritos, surpreendendo inclusive os pais de Hermione.

- Harry, querido, tente se acalmar... – a sra. Granger aproxima-se dele, tentando fazê-lo se conter.

- Eu não quero me acalmar! Tudo o que eu quero é que Hermione acorde!!

_Eu preciso viver... não quero morrer assim... deve haver algo mais... Eu não consigo sentir, estou congelada por dentro sem o seu toque, Harry... sem o seu amor... sem um pensamento... sem uma voz... sem uma alma... Você não pode simplesmente me deixar... _

* * *

Algum tempo depois, quando Harry consegue se acalmar um pouco, depois de ter ficado sozinho a fim de reorganizar seus pensamentos, ele dirige-se ao quarto de Hermione, com o coração apertado.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, em que ele sentava-se ao lado dela, desta vez Harry ajoelha-se aos pés da cama e segura a mão de Hermione fortemente entre as suas.

- Eu sei que você está me ouvindo... de algum jeito eu sei que está. Então escute... toda a minha vida eu tive você como minha melhor amiga, a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava no mundo. Mas durante essas semanas, apesar de você estar desacordada e parecer estar muito longe de mim, os meus sentimentos por você se tornaram claros. Enquanto buscava um meio de te fazer acordar, eu mergulhei nas suas lembranças, nas suas memórias e me dei conta de que muitas delas eram também as minhas próprias lembranças e minhas próprias memórias... eu vi o quanto somos parte um do outro e entendi o quanto você representa pra mim...

_Harry... eu sei que você está perto... quero poder te sentir... porque pra mim só você é a vida em meio à morte... só você pode me dar fôlego... por favor, salve-me... _

- Desde o acidente, eu tenho me sentido horrível de muitas formas; culpado porque era eu quem estava dirigindo o carro naquela noite, completamente impotente por não ter podido fazer nada pra salvar você, mas principalmente tenho me sentido um idiota insensível por não ter dito nada pra você, por ter ficado só ouvindo enquanto você dizia que me amava... Bem, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu não sabia o que responder naquela hora, mas... agora eu sei. Eu também te amo, Hermione. Te amo de verdade e quero muito, muito fazer você sentir isso... Eu quero que você acorde, quero te ouvir dizer que me ama... quero que olhe nos meus olhos enquanto eu digo que também amo você... porque eu realmente amo, Hermione, amo você...

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você... – Gina entra no quarto inesperadamente – Pode vir aqui fora um minuto? – ela pergunta sem deixar de registrar o fato de Harry estar de joelhos, segurando a mão de Hermione.

Ele não responde, apenas solta delicadamente a mão de Hermione e fica de pé, olhando um instante para ela antes de seguir com Gina para fora do quarto. Ao sair, Harry fecha a porta devagar, mas não a tempo de perceber um ligeiro movimento na mão direita de Hermione, a mesma que ele estava segurando até alguns instantes atrás...

**Continua... **

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Parece que ainda há esperanças pra Hermione, não é? Não percam o próximo capítulo, vai ser muito importante! Obrigada a harryminhavida, Bia e Monique pelas reviews, é bom saber que estão gostando da estória. **

**Muitos beijos!**

**Star Potter 4Ever**


	5. Esperança

**Capítulo 5 – Esperança **

_**I wish I could just make you turn around  
Eu queria apenas poder fazer você se voltar,  
Turn around and see me cry  
Voltar e me ver chorar.  
There's so much I need to say to you  
Há tanto que eu preciso dizer para você,  
So many reasons why  
Tantos motivos porque  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
Você é a única que realmente me conheceu...  
**_

- Então, sobre o que você quer falar? – Harry questiona Gina com um toque de irritação na voz, por ela tê-lo interrompido enquanto estava com Hermione.

- É um assunto delicado... por que você não se senta? – ela sugere indicando uma das poltronas da sala de espera do hospital. Ele hesita um pouco, mas aceita o convite.

- Está bem.

Ela senta-se ao lado dele e o encara com um ligeiro sorriso.

- Harry... eu sei que as coisas não deram muito certo entre nós antes, mas acho que devíamos fazer mais uma tentativa...

- Gina, não vamos começar com isso outra vez! – Harry responde impaciente – Acabou. Não há mais nada o que...

- Não, Harry, não acabou. Nós ainda temos um... "assunto pendente"... – ela o interrompe com uma expressão séria.

- Do que você está falando? – ele pergunta confuso.

- Eu estou grávida – ela anuncia com um largo sorriso.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo. Nós vamos ter um filho juntos!

Harry fica em um estado de choque diante da notícia completamente inesperada que Gina acaba de lhe dar.

- Harry? Você não vai dizer nada, meu amor? Harry? – ela insiste diante do silêncio dele.

- Eu... eu não... me dê um minuto, está bem?

Ele se levanta e se afasta rapidamente, sem esperar a resposta de Gina, caminha até o pátio do hospital e se larga em um dos bancos; sua mente trabalha intensamente, tentando assimilar o que acaba de acontecer.

_Eu não consigo entender o que estou sentindo... Gina está grávida! Isso é uma coisa boa, ou pelo menos deveria ser... então por que não é? Talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta por pensar assim, mas não posso evitar! Nós tínhamos terminado, estava tudo definido e agora ela está... como isso foi acontecer? Por que tinha que ser justamente agora? Agora que eu finalmente descobri a quem pertence o meu coração... Eu sinto que tenho a obrigação de ficar com Gina nesse momento, mas ainda assim... não é com ela que eu quero estar... _

Harry permanece ali sentado, sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos até que a mãe de Hermione aproxima-se dele, com uma expressão de inegável alegria.

- Harry... Hermione acordou! – ela exclama com emoção na voz.

- Verdade? Ela acordou? – ele pergunta ficando de pé de um salto.

- Sim – a sra. Granger confirma com um sorriso – E ela quer ver você...

Harry a acompanha no trajeto até o quarto de Hermione, sentindo seu coração acelerar a cada passo. Hermione tinha acordado... há cinco semanas sonhava com isso dia e noite e agora finalmente era real...

- Viu, querida? Eu disse que ele não estava longe!.. – a mãe de Hermione diz logo que entram no quarto – Bem, eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos... – ela acrescenta ao notar o modo como Harry e sua filha olham um ao outro.

- Oi, Harry – Hermione fala com um sorriso quando sua mãe deixa o quarto.

- Oi, Hermione – ele responde sem conseguir acreditar que esteja mesmo acontecendo; Hermione está ali, sentada na cama, diante dele, parecendo muito bem, como se tivesse apenas dormido demais.

Depois de ter ansiado tanto por isso, Harry pode finalmente apreciar o fato de que Hermione está outra vez olhando para ele, falando com ele, sorrindo para ele...

- Como está se sentindo? – ele pergunta aproximando-se da cama.

- Eu estou bem, estou... normal, eu acho...

- Que bom...

- Minha mãe me disse que você ficou comigo o tempo todo enquanto eu estive dormindo...

- Sim, eu fiquei; eu tive que ficar... eu senti tanto a sua falta, Hermione, tanto... – ele confessa, sentando-se na cama junto a ela – Eu me senti totalmente perdido sem você – ele acrescenta beijando a mão dela e segurando-a com firmeza.

Hermione sorri timidamente diante da demonstração de carinho de Harry, ele olha bem nos olhos dela e entende que é hora de ser completamente sincero.

- Mione, eu... não sei como não tinha percebido antes, mas durante esse tempo em que você esteve... ausente, eu pude ver e entender o que sinto de verdade... – Harry toca o rosto de Hermione com a outra mão, fazendo-a estremecer levemente ao contato – Eu te amo... te amo demais... você é a minha vida e eu te quero do meu lado, te quero comigo pra sempre...

Hermione escuta essas palavras como se tudo fosse um sonho, um sonho se tornando realidade. _Eu não posso acreditar que ele está mesmo dizendo isso! _– ela pensa nervosa, encarando Harry com um olhar surpreso – _Durante tanto tempo eu esperei que isso acontecesse, sonhei com ele me dizendo tudo isso... mas nunca poderia imaginar que seria em um quarto de hospital depois de um acidente... e o mais incrível é que o momento não poderia ser mais perfeito... _

- Eu também te amo, Harry... – ela finalmente responde – Amo muito, muito mesmo...

- Herms, eu... lamento não ter dito antes, quando você me disse da primeira vez... você se lembra?

- Sim, eu lembro. Logo depois que você me abraçou e me disse que tudo ia ficar bem... A verdade é que eu... sou apaixonada por você, Harry – Hermione confessa apertando um pouco a mão de Harry, que ainda segura a sua – Apaixonada desde sempre...

- Eu sei – Harry responde com um sorriso – Li no seu diário...

- O quê?

A confissão dele a surpresa; ele percebe que ela fica envergonhada e acrescenta imediatamente:

- A culpa foi do Bichento!

Ela deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Desculpe por isso, Hermione, eu não quis... foi meio que um acidente... mas eu só li uma página, juro! – ele se apressa em se desculpar.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu perdôo você... e o Bichento.

- Certo. Obrigado.

- O importante é que nós dois estamos aqui agora.

- É verdade.

Eles se olham em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Obrigado – Harry diz rompendo o silêncio.

- Por quê? – Hermione pergunta sem entender.

- Por você ter voltado pra mim... – ele responde em um tom de voz carinhoso.

- Ah, Harry... eu é que tenho que te agradecer...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou aqui por você...

As palavras de Hermione soam como um convite e Harry, sem perder tempo, finalmente encerra a distância entre eles. Com emoção crescente, Hermione o vê aproximar-se mais dela, inclinando lentamente o rosto até tocar seus lábios em uma suave carícia; ela o abraça, sentindo seus olhos se fecharem quase instantaneamente. No instante em que ela entreabre os lábios, permitindo-lhe aprofundar o beijo, ele se rende ao momento por completo.

Durante intensos e maravilhosos instantes, eles se entregam ao beijo, esquecendo-se totalmente do restante do mundo, como se existissem apenas seus desejos e sua paixão.

- Quem diria que o nosso primeiro beijo seria em um hospital... – Harry comenta quando seus lábios se afastam alguns centímetros dos de Hermione.

- É verdade, mas nem por isso deixou de ser perfeito... – ela sorri, encostando seu nariz no dele em uma carícia divertida, mas quando ele se prepara para beijá-la novamente, ouvem o som de batidas na porta e logo em seguida, Gina entra no quarto, interrompendo o momento romântico.

- Hermione! Que bom que está acordada! – ela exclama ao entrar no quarto – Sua mãe me disse que você está bem... – ela continua a dizer, fingindo não estar vendo que Harry está sentado na cama, de mãos dadas com Hermione.

- Sim, eu estou.

- Estou feliz por você – Gina aproxima-se da cama e abraça Hermione.

- Obrigada, Gina – ela responde soltando a mão de Harry e retribuindo o abraço.

- Sei que você também deve estar feliz por mim! – Gina afirma com animação e diante da expressão confusa de Hermione, acrescenta – Harry ainda não contou? Estou grávida! – ela exclama com um sorriso triunfante – Nós vamos ter um bebê!

* * *

**Continua... **

**N/A: Muito obrigada à Harryminhavida, Bia, Monique e Bitriz pelas reviews e, de novo, desculpem por ter demorado pra postar... **

**Bjks! **

**Star Potter 4Ever**


	6. Desilusão

_**Nota da autora: Olá! Nossa, faz séculos desde a última atualização... Eu voltei a escrever fanfics recentemente (só duas por enquanto ^^) e então decidi terminar as fics que estavam incompletas (porque ninguém merece histórias inacabadas, né?). Bom, essa aqui é uma delas e sorte que eu consegui encontrar aonde tinha escrito os capítulos finais, há "trocentos" anos! Agora só estou organizando e postando. Espero que gostem e comentem, tá? **_

_**Bjo**_

_**Star Potter 4Ever**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Desilusão **

_**So take a look at me now  
Então olhe para mim agora.  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
Bem, existe apenas um espaço vazio  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
E não ficou nada aqui para me fazer recordar  
Just the memory of your face  
Apenas a lembrança do seu rosto.  
**_

**- **Você não vai nos dar os parabéns, Hermione?

A insistência de Gina tira Hermione do transe em que havia mergulhado ao ouvir o anúncio da gravidez. Era como se o que tinha acontecido antes, as palavras carinhosas de Harry, o beijo, tudo tivesse se quebrado, desmoronado.

- Ah... sim, é claro que sim... Meus parabéns... – Hermione consegue por fim dizer, forçando um sorriso.

- Obrigada. Estamos muito felizes, não é, Harry?

Harry não diz nada em resposta. Tinha esquecido completamente da notícia que Gina havia lhe dado horas antes; como se o reencontro com Hermione tivesse varrido tudo o mais de sua mente e agora ele se sente numa espécie de encruzilhada. Felizmente, o silêncio incômodo que toma conta do quarto é interrompido pela chegada de uma das enfermeiras, que vem observar Hermione.

Harry se retira do quarto, murmurando um "eu volto depois" para Hermione, mas sem encará-la diretamente; ele se sente envergonhado demais para isso. Gina vem logo atrás dele e no momento em que se acham no corredor, Harry a repreende, irritado.

- Você não deveria ter dito nada a Hermione! Ela acabou de acordar e...

- Mas ela ia saber de qualquer jeito, não? Ou você não ia contar? Harry... você está feliz porque vamos ter um bebê, não está? – Gina questiona em um tom que mistura receio e desafio.

Harry demora mais tempo do que seria necessário para responder.

- Estou, é claro que estou, Gina. É só que... eu fiquei surpreso... não esperava, só isso.

- Está bem então, eu vou pra casa agora. Nos vemos mais tarde, não é?

- Sim, claro – ele responde distraidamente, observando a enfermeira deixar o quarto de Hermione – Até depois – ele se despede de Gina, dirigindo-se a passos rápidos até lá.

Ele bate na porta, entrando em seguida; ela continua sentada na cama, bastante séria ao vê-lo entrar.

- Hermione...

- Você voltou.

Algo no tom de voz dela o faz perceber que a conversa não será fácil.

- Voltei. Eu preciso falar com você. Quero explicar...

- Você não precisa me explicar nada, Harry – Hermione o interrompe bruscamente – Eu entendi tudo: você e Gina vão ter um bebê, você vai se casar com ela e todas as coisas que você me disse, tudo o que me fez acreditar que sentia por mim... tudo não passou de um grande engano, certo? Esperanças vazias que se despedaçaram.

Hermione conclui com o olhar fixo em Harry, mirando-o friamente.

- Hermione, isso não é verdade... – Harry começa a dizer, aproximando-se dela com cautela – Eu não sabia que Gina estava... eu não fazia a menor idéia... ela só me disse hoje, pouco antes da sua mãe me avisar que você tinha acordado; quando ouvi isso, eu corri pra cá, pra ver você, pra ficar com você... nada mais me importava... mas então Gina entrou e me fez lembrar...

- Fez você lembrar que não está tão livre e desimpedido quanto pensava estar; que não pode sair por aí e declarar seu amor a uma mulher quando já existe outra esperando um filho seu!

Harry fica em silêncio; Hermione parece estar profundamente magoada.

- Você disse antes que tinha ficado muito preocupado comigo...

- É claro que fiquei!

- Não parece que tenha tido tempo pra se preocupar tanto, afinal, estava ocupado engravidando a Gina...

O comentário maldoso de Hermione faz Harry sentir uma repentina onda de raiva e frustração.

- Você não pode falar assim! Desde o acidente tudo o que eu tenho desejado na vida é estar com você, todos os meus pensamentos são pra você, você não tem o direito de dizer isso! – ele responde irritado – Além disso, eu não sei nem como foi que isso aconteceu! Terminei com a Gina há meses! Há muito tempo nós não...

- Eu não quero saber de nenhum detalhe, Harry. Será que você pode me deixar sozinha agora, por favor?

Diante do pedido de Hermione e de seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, Harry se dá por vencido, pelo menos por enquanto, e sai do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

Nessa tarde, Rony chega ao hospital parecendo ansioso para ver Hermione. Apesar de não estar sentindo-se tão bem quanto antes, ela aceita receber a visita dele.

- Nem acredito que você acordou... é quase um milagre! – ele comenta animado ao entrar no quarto, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela – Como está se sentindo?

- Como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo... – ela responde enfatizando seu atual estado de espírito.

- Bem, não se preocupe, eu sei que tudo vai ficar melhor.

- Eu espero que sim...

- Ah... Hermione, eu... quero que você saiba que nesse tempo em que você esteve ausente, eu pensei... eu refleti muito a respeito de... bem, nos dois – Rony confessa, tornando-se repentinamente sério.

- O que você quer dizer com "nós dois", Rony?

- Eu sei que nós terminamos, que você disse que queria... outra pessoa e que por isso não podíamos continuar, mas... agora tudo é diferente, Hermione.

- Diferente como?

- Quando você sofreu o acidente, eu pirei; quase perdi a cabeça. Até explodi com o Harry e o culpei pelo acidente, mas é claro que ninguém teve culpa... Bom, o que importa em tudo isso é que... eu não posso perder você de novo, Hermione, não posso. Por isso, eu quero te fazer uma proposta.

- Uma proposta?

- É, vamos esquecer o que houve, deixar o passado de lado e retomar tudo de onde nós paramos.

- Quando você diz "retomar tudo", quer dizer...

- Nós, a nossa relação. Não importa o porquê nos separamos, eu sei que ainda podemos dar certo, só precisamos de uma chance...

Hermione reflete intimamente sobre a proposta de Rony; em outras circunstâncias, ela teria dito gentilmente a ele que isso não era possível, que era melhor continuarem sendo amigos, que ele encontraria alguém e seria feliz como ela seria feliz com Harry. Mas a situação atual era muito diferente: por mais que lhe doesse aceitar, Harry não deixaria Gina esperando um filho dele para ficar com ela, isso era um fato. Então, de repente, seguir um caminho diferente parece ser a melhor opção de Hermione nesse momento...

* * *

Nesse mesmo dia, Harry está de volta a seu apartamento; não fazia sentido ficar no hospital se Hermione não queria falar com ele; do jeito que tinha ficado zangada, ele duvidava até de que ela quisesse vê-lo.

Ele continua sem saber ao certo como está se sentindo; embora tenha consciência de que deveria estar feliz com a gravidez de Gina, se sente perdido quanto aos seus sentimentos. _Não é que eu não esteja feliz_ – pensa ele – _É claro que estou, eu acho. É só que... não parece certo. Por alguma razão, bem lá no fundo, eu acho que não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo porque... tudo que eu quero é ficar com Hermione, é com ela que eu quero ter... _

Enquanto reflete sobre sua atual situação, Harry se surpreende ao receber a visita de Rony.

- Eu não esperava que você viesse aqui, não depois de tudo o que disse na última vez que nos encontramos... – ele confessa logo que abre a porta para o amigo.

- Eu sei, e é exatamente por isso que estou aqui... pra me desculpar.

- Se desculpar?

- Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse, por ter culpado você pelo acidente, mas a verdade é que eu perdi a cabeça... fiquei louco só de pensar que Hermione poderia... me desculpe, Harry. De verdade. Eu espero que tudo possa ficar bem entre a gente...

- Claro que sim, Rony. Está tudo bem – Harry responde apertando a mão estendida de Rony.

- Que bom! Isso é mesmo muito bom! Ainda mais agora!

- Ainda mais agora...?

- Gina me contou a novidade! Eu não esperava que vocês voltassem a ficar juntos – Rony diz animado – Meus parabéns!

- Obrigado, Rony – Harry responde um tanto desconcertado.

- Você também precisa me dar os parabéns...

- Mesmo? Por quê?

- Essa é a outra novidade: Hermione e eu também estamos juntos outra vez! E agora é pra valer!

Harry se sente como se o chão tivesse acabado de desaparecer sob seus pés e ele estivesse em queda livre para um grande abismo...Agora de repente não é difícil imaginar o que Hermione sentiu quando soube da gravidez de Gina.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Adeus

**Capítulo 7 – Adeus**

Dois dias depois de ter acordado, Hermione recebe alta do hospital e se sente realmente aliviada por poder voltar para casa. De volta a seu apartamento, ela encontra Bichento à sua espera; em seu quarto, ela senta-se na cama e o gato salta para seu colo, ronronando.

- Também estou feliz em ver você... – ela diz com um sorriso, afagando-o com carinho – É bom ver que está bem... Harry cuidou de você enquanto estive fora, não foi?

À menção do nome de Harry, sua mente viaja aos bons momentos que havia passado com ele no hospital... incrível como mesmo tendo sido em um quarto de hospital, logo depois de ter saído do coma, as declarações de amor e os beijos que haviam trocado tinham sido tão românticos... _Mas tudo isso ficou no passado..._ – ela pensa soltando Bichento e ficando de pé – _Foi só um alento, um prelúdio de tudo o que poderia ter sido, mas que nunca seria... Não, porque não é possível_ – ela começa a caminhar pelo quarto – _Ele deve ficar com Gina e assumir o bebê deles porque é a coisa certa a fazer. A coisa certa... Será que __**eu**__ estou fazendo a coisa certa? Sei que aceitei o pedido de Rony, mas foi mais por medo e ressentimento do que por qualquer outra coisa e isso não está certo. Eu não sinto por ele o que deveria sentir, não o que eu sinto por Harry... Eu o amo e não posso negar. E mesmo que não possamos ficar juntos, sei que não vou deixar de amá-lo nunca... Por isso não é justo com Rony ficar com ele somente por estar; ele nunca vai ter o meu coração de verdade, por inteiro. E Infelizmente, ele precisa saber disso..._

* * *

Com a decisão de Hermione, a alegria de Rony por ter conseguido reconquistá-la não dura muito.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar? Tem certeza de que é seguro sair assim? – ele a questiona parecendo preocupado quando ela o visita em casa.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Rony, não se preocupe. A razão de eu ter vindo aqui é... não é fácil pra mim ter que lhe dizer isso, ainda mais pela segunda vez... – ela começa a dizer, sentando-se no sofá da sala.

- Do que você está falando? – ele pergunta ficando repentinamente nervoso, sentando-se junto a ela.

- Eu decidi ser honesta e direta com você.

- Você está me assustando...

- Rony... eu não posso...

- Não pode o quê?

- Não posso aceitar nós dois... ficarmos juntos.

- Mas por que não?

- Porque não é justo com você, nem comigo mesma. Eu lamento, Rony, lamento muito, mas eu não sinto... não é amor – Hermione conclui com pesar.

- Mas Hermione... – Rony segura a mão dela, como se assim pudesse evitar perdê-la mais uma vez – Você não está dizendo a verdade, não está pensando direito...

- Estou sim, Rony – ela responde soltando a mão dele, e embora faça isso gentilmente, o faz de forma firme – Não quero magoar você, mas como já disse antes, existe outra pessoa no meu coração.

- É o Harry, não é? – ele pergunta depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Sim, é ele – Hermione responde após um profundo suspiro.

Tendo confirmado suas piores suspeitas, Rony não tenta mais persuadir Hermione; sequer argumenta sobre o fato de Gina estar esperando um filho de Harry, pois pela expressão decidida em seu rosto, Hermione parece ter total consciência de todos os fatos e compreende bem os próprios sentimentos. Pelo jeito, nada a fará mudar de idéia agora.

- Então... acabou mesmo? – ele pergunta com resignação.

- Acabou, Rony. Eu sinto muito por não poder corresponder...

- Você é correspondida?

- O quê?

- Ele sente o mesmo por você?

A pergunta de Rony a deixa sem resposta. Tinha acreditado veementemente que Harry a amava tanto quanto ela o amava, mas agora... chegava a duvidar disso.

- Isso não muda a minha decisão, Rony. Independente do que ele sente, está o que eu sinto – ela responde de forma conclusiva.

- Está bem. Isso parece muito confuso pra mim, não quero me meter. De qualquer jeito, eu desejo tudo de bom pra você, Hermione – Rony diz com seriedade, pondo-se de pé.

- Eu sei, Rony. Obrigada, eu desejo o mesmo pra você – Hermione também se levanta e o abraça; ele a abraça de volta, mas a solta rapidamente – Quero te pedir uma coisa... não fique magoado com o Harry, por favor... eu detestaria que isso acontecesse...

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem... qualquer hora. Afinal, são coisas que acontecem, não é? Não há como evitar.

- É verdade, não há como evitar...

* * *

Ao entardecer, Harry está em casa, sentindo-se deprimido por não ter podido falar com Hermione desde que ela havia deixado o hospital; ela tinha se recusado a vê-lo por estar magoada com ele por causa de Gina; ele tinha achado melhor lhe dar espaço para não contrariá-la e evitar maiores desentendimentos, mas isso estava sendo difícil. _Tudo o que eu quero é poder explicar, poder fazer Hermione entender que eu a amo, independente de qualquer coisa, de qualquer situação, eu a amo e é ela quem eu quero comigo... _

Nesse momento, alguém chega à sua porta e ao abrir, Harry vê Gina, muito animada, carregando uma cesta.

- Oi, querido – ela o cumprimenta, fazendo menção de beijar seus lábios, mas ele se vira discretamente e o beijo toca-lhe o rosto – Já que você não foi me ver hoje, eu trouxe o seu jantar – ela completa, ignorando o gesto dele.

- Jantar? Mas ainda é tão cedo...

- É sim, mas não precisamos comer agora, nós podemos só... ficar juntos, como antes... – Gina sugere deixando a cesta sobre a mesa e sentando-se no sofá, dando a entender a Harry que quer que ele sente-se junto a ela.

- Gina, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia...

- Por que não?

A explicação de Harry é adiada porque nesse instante uma coruja parda entra voando pela janela e deixa cair no chão, bem perto dele, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, um bilhete, ao que lhe parece; ele o apanha e lê com interesse.

- De quem é? – Gina pergunta logo que a coruja se vai.

- Eu preciso sair agora – Harry responde apenas e abre a porta na mesma hora, deixando Gina bastante intrigada.

Ele caminha a passos rápidos, sentindo-se ansioso demais para aparatar, o bilhete apertado em sua mão.

"_Querido Harry,_

_Sei que não temos nos visto nos últimos dias e que tem sido difícil, mas preciso muito falar com você, a sós. Encontre-me no parque que fica próximo ao seu apartamento. É importante. Por favor, venha. Sinto sua falta, _

_Hermione"_

Harry chega ao parque e rapidamente localiza Hermione, já à sua espera, sentada em um dos banquinhos. Sentindo seu coração acelerar, ele caminha até ela.

- Eu vim assim que recebi o seu bilhete...

- Obrigada por ter vindo. Você não quer sentar?

- Como você está? Está se sentindo bem? – ele pergunta sentando-se ao lado dela no banco.

- Fisicamente estou bem, mas... – ela deixa a frase no ar e Harry aguarda em silêncio que ela continue – Eu pedi pra nos encontrarmos hoje porque eu quero... me despedir de você.

- Se despedir? – Harry repete alarmado.

- Sim, eu... vou tirar uma licença do trabalho, vou viajar, sair do país pra... esfriar a cabeça e poder retomar minha vida quando voltar...

- Você não pode estar falando sério...

- Mas estou, Harry – Hermione afirma com determinação – É o melhor a fazer. É o melhor pra mim, pra você, é o melhor para todos...

- Como pode ser o melhor pra mim ver você ir embora? – Harry a encara com incredulidade – Como você pode me deixar assim?

- Deixar você? Harry... foi você quem me deixou! – Hermione responde irritada.

- Eu não...

- Apesar de tudo o que me disse... de tudo o que fez por mim, você ainda tinha... ainda **tem** um motivo pra ficar com Gina e não comigo.

- Mas eu não quero ficar com ela, quero você! – Harry surpreende a si mesmo ao dizer isso; é a primeira vez que faz essa confissão em voz alta – Eu amo você, Hermione...

- Eu também te amo, Harry. Mas infelizmente, o nosso plano se desfez...

O silêncio volta a prevalecer durante vários incômodos minutos, em que Harry tenta atrair o olhar de Hermione, mas ela parece fugir dele.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim... – ela volta a falar por fim – Eu tinha imaginado tudo diferente pra nós, sabe? Mas então... as minhas esperanças simplesmente, se foram...

- Herms... você não pode ir embora – Harry agora sai de onde está e abaixa-se, ficando junto aos pés de Hermione – Por favor, fique...

- Harry, você precisa entender... – ela continua a dizer lentamente enquanto ele segura suas mãos com firmeza – Precisamos fazer a coisa certa...

- Mas e quanto a nós? – ele questiona soltando as mãos dela e ficando de pé de repente – E quanto à nossa vida juntos, Herms?

- E quanto a mim, Harry? Você acha que eu vou conseguir ficar vendo você com a Gina, depois de tudo? – ela também fica de pé e o encara nervosa.

- O que eu posso fazer? Me diga!

Ela não responde e ele baixa o tom de voz.

- Você sabe que eu nunca quis te machucar...

- Eu sei...

Ele se afasta e caminha alguns passos; ela o segue e segura sua mão.

- Você vai ficar bem... nós vamos ficar bem, você vai ver...

Ele se volta para ela e a abraça, conformando-se de que não vai conseguir dissuadi-la de sua decisão.

- Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta... na verdade, acho que já estou sentindo desde agora... – Harry confessa quando Hermione se deixa envolver em seus braços e também o abraça forte.

Os dois permanecem um longo momento assim, abraçados, sem perceber que estão sendo observados.

* * *

- Também vou sentir sua falta... – Hermione diz em voz baixa quando Harry desfaz o abraço. Ele acaricia seu rosto e ela sorri, ainda que seu olhar conserve a tristeza de estar se despedindo.

- Eu amo você – ele não consegue mais de conter e a beija, unindo-os em um momento de amor, talvez pela última vez. Ela o abraça novamente, entregando-se ao beijo suave, carinhoso e demorado, sentindo todo o desejo contido nesse gesto, memorizando o sabor e a textura dos lábios de Harry, sabendo que guardará essa sensação para sempre. Então, muito lentamente, do mesmo modo que ele havia começado, ela termina o beijo, temendo que se continuar por mais um segundo que seja, não conseguirá manter sua decisão.

- Harry... sabe aquele momento entre o sono e o despertar, em que ainda se lembra do sonho? – ele escuta as palavras dela com um aperto no coração ao senti-la soltar suas mãos e se afastar – É lá que sempre vou amar você...

Harry a vê desaparatar, enquanto a sensação de ter cometido um grande erro se apossa dele por completo.

_**Continua... **_


	8. Surpresas

**Capítulo 8 – Surpresas **

_**Take a good look at me now**_

_**Olhe bem para mim agora,  
'Cause l'll still be standing here  
Porque eu ainda estarei parado aqui,  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
E você voltar para mim está contra todas as chances.  
That's the chance I've qot to take  
É o risco que tenho de correr...  
Take a look at me now  
Olhe para mim agora**_

O som das pessoas indo e vindo e o barulho dos carrinhos de bagagem distraem Hermione de seus pensamentos; ela corre o olhar por todo o saguão do aeroporto sentindo-se extremamente sozinha, apesar de estar rodeada por tanta gente. Ela volta a olhar pela janela e, observando a noite escura do lado de fora, lembra o que aconteceu mais cedo nesse mesmo dia.

_Flashback: _

Estava em seu apartamento, terminando de fazer as malas, quando a campainha tocou; era Harry. Ela ficou parada à porta, encarando-o com uma expressão de surpresa.

"Eu posso entrar?" – ele perguntou com um ar sério.

"Claro, entre" – ela o deixou entrar e fechou a porta em seguida.

"Obrigado" – ele corre o olhar rapidamente pela sala e vê uma mala já pronta.

"Você deve estar achando que eu estou aqui pra tentar te convencer a não ir, mas não se preocupe; não é nada disso".

"Não?"

"Não. Eu estou aqui pra dizer que... eu pensei muito no que você me disse ontem, nas suas palavras de despedida e cheguei a conclusão de que... eu não quero só isso; não é suficiente pra mim" – ele afirma no mesmo tom sério e senta-se no sofá, observando a reação de Hermione às suas palavras.

"Eu não entendo..." – ela senta-se também, mas não muito próxima a ele.

"Quando você desmaiou na estrada aquele dia, eu fiquei maluco, achei que tinha perdido você e depois, no hospital, quando os médicos diziam que você poderia não acordar de novo... foi desesperador; foi como se eu tivesse mesmo te perdido. Então, quando você acordou, eu senti que o destino estava nos dando uma nova chance pra ficar juntos e eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria perder você de novo... e estou disposto a cumprir essa promessa".

A determinação de Harry faz com que Hermione sinta suas esperanças serem renovadas, mas imediatamente ela volta a realidade.

"Mas e Gina? Você precisa..."

"A palavra "acidente" não poderia ter um significado mais apropriado pra descrever o que houve entre Gina e eu" – ele a interrompe gentilmente – "Nós tínhamos terminado porque não estava dando certo; e se não deu certo antes, por que agora seria diferente? O que eu preciso fazer é ser um pai, Hermione, não um marido... Fazer as coisas de outra maneira não seria justo com nenhum de nós...nem comigo, nem com ela, nem com você... muito menos com o bebê".

Hermione continua sem acreditar que Harry esteja mesmo dizendo tudo isso.

"Mas, Harry, eu não..."

"Eu amo você, Herms" – ele diz aproximando-se dela, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que chegou – "Eu te amo, de verdade. E é exatamente por te amar tanto que eu entendo você."

"Entende?"

"Sim. entendo que você esteja confusa, ressentida comigo, mas eu também preciso que você entenda que eu nunca quis te magoar, e eu sinto muito se isso aconteceu" – ele segura as mãos dela entre as suas e as beija – "Se você tem mesmo que ir e se afastar de mim agora, eu quero que saiba que está tudo bem" – ele agora solta as mãos dela e acaricia seu rosto suavemente – "Porque quando você voltar eu vou estar aqui, esperando por você, esperando pra ficarmos juntos, definitivamente".

Ela deixa escapar um suspiro antes de ele beijá-la. Sem pensar em nada, Hermione se entrega ao desejo de beijar Harry, mas então, repentinamente, ele para.

"Mesmo correndo o risco de você não voltar pra mim, eu vou te esperar, Herms... é só o que eu posso fazer porque o que importa pra mim de verdade é ficar com você..."

Dito isso, ele fica de pé e, surpreendendo Hermione mais uma vez, despede-se dela com um sorriso.

"Faça uma boa viagem."

"Harry!" – ela se levanta e tenta alcança-lo, mas em vão; ele desaparata antes que ela possa chegar até ele.

_Fim do flashback _

_Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele me disse, aqui estou eu. O que será que ele está pensando agora? Será que acha que estou fugindo dele? Ou que não o amo o bastante? É isso mesmo o que parece, mas não é verdade. Eu o amo, realmente amo. E ele também em ama, não apenas disse, também me fez sentir... Então o que estou fazendo? Por que estou me afastando dele? Isso agora não faz o menor sentido, eu quero ficar com ele! Não é como eu havia imaginado, mas e daí? O que importa é nós ficarmos juntos! Ah, Harry... Eu quero tanto terminar aquele beijo! E sei que você quer a mesma coisa..._

* * *

Nesta noite, Harry está em casa sozinho; Gina havia ido embora antes dele voltar do encontro com Hermione no dia anterior e desde então, não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida. Depois de um jantar rápido, ele decide ir para cama cedo, apesar de ter consciência de que se conseguir dormir, certamente irá sonhar com Hermione...

Por volta de uma hora depois, ele desperta de um sono leve, com a impressão de estar sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela; imaginando que ainda deve estar sonhando, ele abre os olhos devagar, ainda sonolento e vê o rosto dela sorridente, muito próximo ao seu... _O momento entre o sono e o despertar..._ – pensa ele. _Deve ser isso, eu ainda devo estar sonhando... _Mas então ele se dá conta de que se Hermione fosse um produto de sua imaginação, ele não poderia estar sentindo o toque das mãos dela em seu rosto, poderia? E muito menos ouvindo a sua voz...

"Harry ... desculpe acordar você aparecendo assim..."

"Hermione... você está aqui de verdade?" – é mais uma constatação do que uma pergunta.

"Estou" – ela senta-se na cama dele.

"Achei que tivesse viajado."

'Eu não pude, não consegui..."

Hermione põe sua mão sobre a de Harry." Não quis fazer você esperar e também não aguentei esperar mais... então, aparatei direto do aeroporto pra cá. Eu precisava dizer, eu também te amo... E quero ficar com você, acima de qualquer coisa."

Harry abre um sorriso ao ver o olhar decidido dela e a abraça;

"Desculpe..." ela murmura ao ouvido dele.

"Desculpe-me também... "

"Eu tive outra razão pra aparecer assim, de repente..." ela comenta agora olhando nos olhos dele.

"Mesmo? E qual foi?"

"Eu queria muito terminar o nosso beijo de ontem..."

"Eu também queria muito isso..." Harry inclina o rosto até Hermione e a beija como deseja fazer de hoje em diante, para sempre.

* * *

_Eu deveria ter imaginado que não daria certo... além do fato de ter mentido, o que foi totalmente errado, eu deveria saber que seria em vão... Mesmo que fosse verdade, que eu estivesse mesmo grávida, Harry não voltaria pra mim, de jeito nenhum porque... ele ama Hermione, é ela quem ele quer..._ Gina reflete depois de voltar do parque. Havia seguido Harry depois de ter ficado desconfiada do bilhete que ele havia recebido. _E ela também o ama, isso ficou bem claro pra mim depois que os vi juntos no parque, se despedindo. Não, não é certo fazer_ _isso com Harry nem com Hermione, eles passaram por muita coisa... merecem ser felizes e ficar juntos..._

* * *

Depois de ter se entendido com Hermione, Harry não perde tempo e vai diretamente a Gina para explicar a situação e evitar problemas.

"Eu já esperava que você viesse... "ela o recebe em sua casa nas primeiras horas da manhã – "Na verdade era eu quem deveria ter te procurado, mas..."

Apesar de estar um pouco confuso com as palavras dela, ele decide ir direto ao assunto.

"Gina, eu vim aqui pra te dizer que Hermione e eu estamos juntos" – ele informa sem rodeios.

Ela senta-se num poltrona, enquanto ele permanece de pé.

"Juntos? Como um casal?"

"Isso mesmo. Você deve estar se perguntando como isso é possível diante da nossa situação. Mas ela e eu estávamos juntos, ou pelo menos tentando ficar juntos, antes de eu saber que você estava grávida, então..."

"Então isso não vai mudar, porque você a ama"– Gina completa o pensamento de Harry, para a surpresa dele.

"É, é exatamente isso" – ele confirma um tanto desconcertado – "Eu sinto muito Gina, eu nunca quis te magoar" – ele diz sentando-se num poltrona próxima – "Nós tivemos a nossa historia e foi muito bom enquanto estava bem, mas... a verdade é que não deu certo. Não deu certo antes e não daria certo agora..."

Gina escuta pacientemente as explicações de Harry, sentindo-se mais culpada a cada palavra.

"Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou fugir da minha responsabilidade, não vou abandonar você nem o bebê, vou estar presente o tempo todo... "

"Harry, já chega, por favor..." – ela o interrompe, pondo-se de pé – "Não existe bebê."

"O quê? Mas o que aconteceu?" – ele questiona preocupado.

"Não aconteceu nada, só que... nunca existiu bebê nenhum... Eu não estou grávida, Harry. Nunca estive."

"Eu não entendo. Você disse que..."

"Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, que você estava se apaixonando por Hermione, mesmo quando ela ainda estava em coma, eu vi todas as chances de reconquistar você irem por agua a baixo. Então, achei que se você pensasse que havia um motivo pra ficar comigo, você desistiria dela e tudo voltaria a ser como antes, mas não foi assim... "

Harry fica absolutamente chocado com a confissão de Gina; e o choque não demora a transforar-se em raiva.

"Você mentiu! Mentiu descaradamente! Você tem alguma noção do que isso causou a mim e à Hermione?"

"Eu sinto muito, Harry..." – Gina agora está quase às lagrimas – "Eu não queria causar problemas..."

"Mas causou! Eu não posso acreditar nisso" - Harry fica de pé e dirige-se até a porta, irritado. "Adeus, Gina" – ele diz friamente. "Sabe, com essa sua ideia "brilhante", você enterrou de vez qualquer possibilidade de eu querer você de novo" – ele afirma antes de abrir a porta. "Se já não havia chances antes, agora sim é o ponto final".

* * *

Com o passar do tempo, Harry e Hermione assumem sua relação, enquanto os pais dela ficam bastante animados, com a certeza de que sua filha está sendo bem cuidada. Rony demorou um pouco para aceitar, mas acabou concordando que o melhor para eles é estar juntos e aos poucos retoma a amizade com os dois. Com Gina, as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas; Harry ficou realmente magoado pela forma com que ela quis manipulá-lo e só aceitou perdoá-la porque Hermione insistiu, dizendo que Gina parecia estar realmente arrependida. Então, sem mais obstáculos, Hermione pôde finalmente apreciar o carinho de Harry e em um desses momentos, quando estão juntos no apartamento dele, as coisas acabam indo um pouco mais além...

"Já está tarde..." – Hermione diz aninhada nos braços de Harry no sofá. 'Acho melhor eu ir pra casa agora" – Ela informa observando o relógio na parede da sala.

"Isso, ou você pode ficar aqui... esta noite..." - Harry sugere hesitando um pouco.

Ela o encara em silencio, claramente considerando a segunda opção; apesar de já estarem juntos há algum tempo, ainda não tinham chegado a dormir juntos; mesmo assim, ela decide brincar um pouquinho com ele...

"Sabe Harry, pode ser divertido dormir aqui... podemos ver uns filmes, conversar..."

"Claro, isso também parece ótimo, Herms... mas eu me referia a outra coisa quando disse que você podia ficar aqui esta noite..." - Harry esclarece um tanto decepcionado.

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer, seu bobo, só estava brincando!" Hermione ri da apreensão dele.

'Ah, que bom!"- Ele fica aliviado ao saber – "Mas eu não estou querendo pressionar você, é só... uma sugestão" – ele acrescenta sério.

"Eu sei, Harry, não se preocupe. É uma sugestão que me agrada muito..." – Hermione responde com um sorriso.

"Verdade?"

"Verdade."

Harry deixa escapar um suspiro audível, revelando o fato de que Hermione aceitar seu convite o deixa ligeiramente ansioso.

"Eu te quero muito, Herms..." – ele a beija ardentemente.

"Eu também te quero, meu amor..." – ela corresponde ao beijo, deixando-se envolver nos braços dele.

"Espere..." – ele interrompe o beijo de repente.

"O que foi?"

"Quero te convidar pra o meu quarto... pra minha cama, mais precisamente" – ele diz ficando de pé e estendendo a mão para ela.

"Eu aceito o convite" – ela segura a mão dele e os dois voltam a se beijar.

Entre beijos e abraços, o caminho até o quarto fica mais curto e eles logo estão na cama, ardendo de puro desejo.

"Eu amo você, Harry..."

"Eu também te amo, querida.."

"Nox!"

* * *

_**N/A: Finalmente, fic concluída! Na verdade, essa fic já estava pronta há muito tempo, só que estava escrita em rascunho e só agora eu encontrei o último capítulo pra postar ^.^ Eu achei que ficou meio previsível e meloso demais, mas como já estava pronto, deixei como estava mesmo. Enfim, obrigada a todo mundo que leu e comentou ao longo desse tempo todo, e espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima! **_


End file.
